Neville's Adventures in Wonderland
by Katrina Confused
Summary: What will happen when Neville visits wonderland?
1. Neville in Wonderland

"Who are _you_?"

"I'm Neville," Neville responded, giving the caterpillar a reproachful look.

The caterpillar continued to stare at him from atop the mushroom, occasionally taking drags from the hookah in front of him. Neville silently looked around, wondering how he got to such a strange place.

"What do you mean by that?" the caterpillar asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Neville stuttered, "I don't even know where I am…" He added quietly.

"You're in Wonderland."

"How did I get here?"

"I don't see how I'm supposed to know." The caterpillar said loftily.

Neville wasn't really sure how to reply to this. He was used to people acting unfriendly toward him, but had not been expecting the same from a caterpillar. He said slowly, "Who are you?"

The caterpillar did not reply and eventually Neville grew tired of waiting. He turned around and began walking away. _What is going on here?_ He thought to himself.

He walked and walked for what seemed like an eternity before hearing,

'_Twinkle, twinkle little bat,_

_How I wonder what you're at.'_

He stopped walking, knowing for sure that he had read something like that somewhere. Neville decided to follow the noise; maybe that person could tell him how he got there.

Under a tree he saw a table where a man in a curiously tall hat, a dormouse, and a rabbit were sitting. Neville was fairly sure that it had to have been them singing, as there was no one else around.

"Hello! You, over there! Would you like a cup of tea?" The man in the hat called to him.

"Uhh…" Neville replied, not wanting to sit down. _I don't have time for tea,_ he thought, _I need to find a way out of this crazy place._

The man in the hat stumbled over to him, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously, "You may call me the Hatter. These are my friends March Hare and the dormouse."

"N-nice to meet you," He managed to choke out as he was dragged to the table under the tree. The Hatter pushed him down into a chair and poured him some tea.

"I'm not really in the mood for tea, but I was wondering if you could tell me how to get out of here? Speaking of getting out, I'm not even sure how I got here; the last thing I remember is…" Neville tried to think how he had gotten to "Wonderland". _The last thing I remember is…nothing_, "Well, I guess I don't really remember anything."

"How are we supposed to help you get _out_ if you don't know how you got _in_?"

Neville was becoming more frustrated with this horrible place by the second. All he wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts. Everyone here was refusing to help and he was tired of it. He stood quickly, knocking over his chair and upsetting the March Hare's cup. "If you won't tell me then there's no reason I should stay with you!" He shouted. Turning quickly he walked toward a forest.

"How rude…." Someone exclaimed far behind him.

As he tramped into the forest Neville began to believe that there was no way out. He would be trapped forever in this mad place. _What's Gran going to think when I don't come home?_ He thought worriedly.

A grinning cat suddenly jumped out in front of him, scaring him so much that he nearly toppled over backwards.

"Hello," The cat spoke, grinning wider.

"You can talk!?" Neville said, shocked. But he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, after all, he did just see a talking caterpillar and rabbit. Not to mention the fact that he's a wizard.

"Of course I can. How did you enjoy your tea?"

"H-how do you know—"

The cat continued to smile, explaining, "I know everything here."

_Finally!_ Neville thought, _Someone who can get me out of here!_ "Well cat, since you know everything about this place, would you be able to get me back home?"

"Sure, the way out is just over—"


	2. Back to Hogwarts

"Unf," Neville thudded onto the ground, awakened by a flash of light and a loud scream.

Rubbing the back of his head, he looked up and saw Ron Weasley hanging in the air by his ankle.

"Sorry!" Harry Potter yelled, "Hang on -- I'll let you down." Neville could see that he had not been the only one awakened by Ron's screech, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were laughing, apparently finding the situation amusing.

He watched Harry jump from the bed and grab a torn up book. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and Ron collapsed back onto the bed.

"Sorry," Harry said again looking embarrassed.

Neville picked himself off the floor, hoping nobody had noticed him fall. _Today is going to be an interesting day…._


End file.
